First Impressions
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jace asks Simon to meet Maryse, Robert and Max for the first time as his boyfriend. This, of course, leads Simon to introduce Jace to Elaine and Rebecca. (Originally Posted on AO3. My Username There is the Same as it is Here)
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions**

**WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

**AN**: Hello again, everyone! WritingIsLoveAndLife here with yet another cross-post from AO3. This time it's my first multi-chapter story, so I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters. The series was written by Cassandra Clare and adapted for television by Ed Decter.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

'_Deep breaths, Lewis,' _Simon tells himself as he gathers the courage to knock on the door of Alec Lightwood's office. Alec was the Head of the New York Institute, and his boyfriend Jace's Parabatai. Simon and Alec had somewhat of a rocky relationship personally, but tensions had eased considerably since he'd begun dating Jace.

Even with that though, Simon felt uneasy about interrupting him while he was working. They have an understanding, but Alec could still be plenty intimidating.

Before he loses his nerve, he raps his knuckles on the glass door. "Hey Alec," he greets. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a minute?"

Alec nods, and motions him to sit. "What can I do for you, Daylighter?"

"Well," Simon begins. "I need some advice. And for this specific advice, you're the only one I could think of to ask."

"I can't promise to be helpful," Alec says. "That said, if I can help, I will. What is it you need advice about?"

"Jace has asked me to meet your parents, as his boyfriend," Simon tells him. "And since you were obviously raised by them, I thought you might have some insight on how to make it go as smoothly as possible."

"Well, despite your bests efforts, Daylighter, it won't go well," Alec laughs humorlessly. "Robert and Maryse Lightwood are thoroughly stubborn people, the both of them. They're very set in their ways, and are not the least bit progressive. That may sound bad, but I'm not one to sugarcoat things. Magnus and I tried this whole thing with them already."

"Please," Simon practically begs. "This is really important to Jace, which means it's really important to me. Robert and Maryse are the closest to parents Jace has left, and I'd really like to make a good first impression."

Alec sighs.

"There are a few things you can do so that they aren't openly hostile," Alec says finally.

"Tell me," Simon says, impatiently. "I'll do whatever I can."

"My parents minds cannot be changed," Alec begins. "If you go in with the mindset that you're going to change their thinking, they'll become even more steadfast."

Simon nods. "Don't try to change their minds, got it! What's next?"

"As much as their minds cannot be changed, you'd do well to stand your ground," Alec continues. "If you want them to respect you, however grudgingly, you have to have a backbone and show them that you won't be intimidated."

"So, don't let them intimidate me, got it!" Simon nods again. "Anything else?"

"My parents are both big on Shadowhunter traditions. They're very prideful creatures, and so you'll definitely want to read up on Shadowhunter etiquette and traditions. Guaranteed, you will encounter instances when meeting them where knowledge of both will be required."

"Study etiquette and traditions, got it!" Simon exclaims. "I guess I should get started on that, then, Thanks, Alec."

In a blur, Simon is gone, leaving Alec and a mountain of paperwork behind.

"Good luck, Daylighter," Alec says quietly, as he settles back into his paperwork.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Simon, as he was taking tips from Alec, Jace was setting things up with Maryse and Robert.

"I'm bringing someone to dinner," he says, as soon as all three of them have sat down in the Lightwood home. "I'd like you to meet them."

"We already know it's Jocelyn's daughter, Jace," Robert laughs. "You know that you two didn't exactly do anything to keep that a secret."

"And while I may find your taste questionable, at best," Maryse intones condescendingly. "If the Fairchild girl really makes you happy, we'll be glad to host her. I even promise to be on my best behaviour and not bring up my old rivalry with her mother."

"That would be appreciated, Maryse," Jace tells her. He feels no need to correct her after she'd been so condescending to him. Let her be surprised.

'_We'll see how much of that you actually mean when I show up with Simon on my arm instead.'_ Jace says to himself.

If Simon were here, he'd say Jace was so bad, but he'd be laughing so that it was clear he found it funny too. Jace couldn't wait to see what Simon thought of Maryse's mix-up, just as he couldn't wait to see her face on the night of the dinner.

He bids goodbye to both of the Lightwood parents for now, and sets off to find Simon.

* * *

Jace finds him in one of the last places he'd expect: the Institute library where he's scanning an antiquated text of Shadowhunter etiquette and traditions.

"Hey Sunshine," he says, effectively startling Simon out of his book-induced trance.

"Angel!" Simon beams, getting up to press a kiss to Jace's cheek. "Is everything set with Maryse and Robert?"

"It's set," Jace confirms. "What are you doing reading about etiquette and traditions, though?"

"I asked Alec for advice on how to make the evening go as smoothly as possible. He said Maryse and Robert were big on etiquette and traditions, so I'm reading up."

"Sunshine-" Jace starts.

"Angel, I want to," Simon reassures him. "It's no trouble. I enjoy reading, and if it helps the evening go easier for both of us, I'd do it a thousand times over."

"I love you, did you know that?" Jace asks Simon, heart full of affection and tone uncharacteristically fond.

"I was kind of hoping," Simon laughs, kissing him soundly on the lips before pulling back. "Now, come on, I could use someone to quiz me."

* * *

"They think what?!" Simon exclaims, when he and Jace are cuddled up in a canoe that night.

"They mistakenly thought when I said I was bringing someone to dinner that I was referring to Clary," Jace repeats.

"I don't know whether to laugh or…" Simon trails off. "Did you correct them?"

"No," Jace admits. "Maryse was being condescending so I decided not to. She did promise however, to be on her best behaviour though, so we'll see how much she meant that when I show up with you on my arm for dinner."

"You're so bad, Angel," Simon laughs.

"You love it," Jace teases.

"I really, really do," Simon admits. "Now how about you shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly, Sunshine," Jace smirks.

* * *

After a few more days of studying, the night has arrived for Jace and Simon to attend dinner with Maryse and Robert, who are also being joined by Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Max, making it a true family affair.

Jace rang the doorbell, and the two of them waited. The door swung open.

"Jace and… Who are you?" Maryse asks.

"I'm Simon Lewis, ma'am," Simon greets her, kissing her hand as was the custom. "I'm Jace's boyfriend. It's so lovely to finally meet you. Jace and the others have told me _great_ things."

"Of course they have," Maryse sighs. "Please come in. Everyone else is already in the dining room."

"Thank you!" Simon says jovially, looking around. "You have a lovely home."

"That's very kind of you to say," Maryse says. "You must be quite special to Jace for him to bring you here."

"He is," Jace intones.

"I look forward to getting to know each other then," Maryse bites out, sounding as if she'd rather be having a root canal as opposed to sitting down to dinner with her adopted son and his boyfriend.

Jace and Simon have to compose themselves to keep from laughing as they finally arrive at the dining room.

"Jace!" Robert exclaims. "And this must be… Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Clarissa Fairchild was joining us. Who are you?"

Simon strides over to Robert and offers his hand, which Robert accepts, before bowing slightly.

"I'm Simon Lewis, sir," he says."I'm Jace's boyfriend. It's an honour to be invited to your home."

Robert nods, in grudging approval. "It's our pleasure, Mr, Lewis. Isn't it Maryse?"

"Hm?" Maryse questions, before snapping out of her haze. "Oh, yes! It's our pleasure. Can I get you started with something to drink?"

"I'll have water please, Maryse," Jace tells her,

Maryse nods, and extends the same offer to Simon,

"If you don't have synth or animal blood, I'll have water as well," Simon tells her. "Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood."

Maryse scoffs, and sets off toward the kitchen as Jace and Simon get seated,

"Can I see your fangs?" Max asks excitedly.

"Max!" Robert exclaims. "We've been through this before…"

"It's okay, Mr. Lightwood," Simon waves him off, as he smiles, showing off the pointed teeth.

"Cool!" Max says in awe. "So, you're Jace's boyfriend?"

"That's right!" Simon nods, smiling. "Is that okay with you?"

Simon can feel Jace tense as they wait for Max's answer, Max being the only one of his siblings who didn't know about his relationship with Simon beforehand.

"Yeah," Max says with conviction, "Just no kissing please. Kissing is gross and Magnus and Alec do it enough already."

"You got it," Simon agrees.

There's a lapse in conversation as Maryse comes back in with Jace and Simon's drinks.

"You have remarkable knowledge of Shadowhunter etiquette for a Downworlder, doesn't he dear?" Robert asks Maryse.

"Yes, he does," Maryse says grudgingly.

"Thank you!" Simon beams, "Jace has been helping me to understand. He's also training me in combat."

"Is that what people call it these days?" Maryse sneers.

"Mom, that's enough!" Alec exclaims.

"Alec…" Maryse starts, only to met with a withering glare from Alec, Magnus and Izzy

"I'll go check on the food," Maryse says, as she fails to find any support. "Please excuse me."

The silence stretches until finally Max breaks it. "Can I ask you a question, Jace's boyfriend?"

"You can call me Simon," Simon informs him. "And yes you can, Max."

"You know my name?" Max asks, shocked.

"I do," Simon confirms. "Your siblings have told me quite a bit about you, especially Jace."

"Cool!" Max exclaims. "I was just wondering why, if you're a vampire, you didn't burn in the sun walking over here."

"I was dying, and Jace allowed me to drink from him," Simon explains.

Suddenly, there's a crash, and everyone's head turns to see Maryse in the doorway, with shattered glass and food at her feet.

"Get out!" Maryse screams at Simon. "Never come back here."

"Maryse," Jace tries.

"We'll be talking about this later, Jace," Maryse grits out. "Now say goodbye to your boyfriend, because I'll be calling the Clave."

"If you do," Jace warns. "I will _never_ forgive you, Maryse. I saved Simon because I wanted to."

"But-" Maryse starts.

"But nothing, Mrs. Lightwood," Simon says, voice as hard as steel. "Jace is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Normally I'd agree, _Daylighter_," Maryse spits. "But when you've seduced him with your bite and your venom, I'd consider him temporarily incapacitated."

"I'm not addicted to venom," Jace breaks in. "Simon has amazing control, and he'd never do anything to hurt me. Other than feeding from me to save his life, which _I_ let him do for the record, he's never bitten me. Not once."

"That's…" Maryse sputters.

"Completely true," Simon interjects. "I love Jace with everything I have. He knows that, and most of the people around this table know that too, so I'd quit while you're ahead Maryse."

"You dare?" Maryse screeches, indignant.

"Of course he does," Jace laughs bitterly. "Simon's not someone you can intimidate, Maryse. I know you might not be used to that, but you better start getting used to it, because he's not going anywhere soon. Now we're leaving, come on, Sunshine."

Simon goes and shakes Robert's hand and ruffles Max's hair before joining Jace again.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure," he says to Maryse. "But both of us know that would be a lie, so all I'll say is that I feel sorry for you Maryse Lightwood."

Jace intertwines their fingers, and pulls Simon out of the Lightwood house, leaving everybody stunned and Maryse fuming.

"And you say I'm bad, Sunshine" Jace laughs as they cuddle in a canoe at the boathouse. "You might have to look in the mirror from now on."

"I'm sorry about that," Simon says. "I don't know what came over me, she was just so _infuriating_."

"Don't apologize, Simon," Jace says seriously. "That was badass. You took on Maryse Lightwood and won. Besides, it was nice to see you stand up for the both of us."

"I'm just sorry it didn't go well," Simon says.

"It was never going to go well," Jace sighs, "Max seemed to adore you, though."

"I'm glad," Simon beams.

"What if I told you Max isn't the only one who adores you?" Jace questions.

"I'd say you're a sap, Jace Herondale," Simon says.

"But you love me, anyway," Jace says seriously.

"I really, really do," Simon agrees, kissing him passionately, before pulling away just enough to look at Jace..

"Hey, now that I've met your family, what would you say to meeting mine?"

* * *

**AN: **And there we have it! Our first chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback.

See you in the next chapter!

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions**

**WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

**AN: **Hello again, everybody! Welcome back to our story. This is the second and final chapter of this piece, and in it, Jace has his turn meeting Elaine and Rebecca. I'm basing Elaine on the books look-wise, but she's a lot kinder to Simon in her actions because I already made Maryse behave awfully so I just couldn't bring myself to do it with Elaine, and while I haven't seen Rebecca in the show or in the books yet, I did some research to get her character as close to cannon as possible. I've also based some of my interpretation on my own sister, and the brother-sister dynamic between Simon and Rebecca will closely resemble our own brother-sister dynamic, except that we're twins as opposed to one of us being older and the other younger. We always say that she's my keeper and I'm her protector, so I hope you enjoy my take on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters. The series was written by Cassandra Clare, and adapted for television by Ed Decter.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You… want me to meet your family?" Jace asks, conflicted.

"Of course I do, Angel," Simon declares. "But only if you want to. No pressure, okay?"

"Can I think about it?" Jace questions.

"Of course you can," Simon says gently. "I didn't mean to spring this on you like that but I suppose I'm still riding a high on the count of being able to weather Hurricane Maryse, and live to tell the tale."

"It is a pretty big accomplishment," Jace smirks. "I wouldn't be surprised if she cursed you to hell and back the next time she saw you."

"I think it's pretty clear at this point that I can handle Maryse Lightwood, Angel," Simon laughs. "No matter what she tries, I'll be ready."

"I'm sure you will, Sunshine," Jace says fondly, laughing too. "Although we might want to get some more combat lessons in, just in case."

"I swear, you just like seeing me with my shirt off," Simon sighs.

"I like a whole lot more than that, and you know it, Si," Jace teases, with a wink.

"Angel, you know what it does to me when you get like this," Simon groans, eyes darkening.

"Exactly," Jace smirks smugly. "Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Simon growls, kissing Jace hungrily.

* * *

Jace raps his knuckles on the door to Magnus's loft, and waits.

"Jonathan!" Magnus exclaims. "What a pleasant surprise. Please come in."

"Sorry to just drop by, Magnus," Jace says sheepishly.

"Nonsense!" Magnus dismisses with a wave of his hand. "You know you're always welcome here, but if you're looking for Alexander, he left for the Institute just a short while ago."

Jace shakes his head. "I'm here to see you, actually. I need some advice."

Magnus looks surprised, but quickly smiles.

"Well, alright then, why don't we go sit down?" he questions. "Do you want a drink?"

"It's a bit early for alcohol, isn't it?" Jace asks dubiously.

"A bit of day-drinking never hurt anybody," Magnus laughs. "I'll even break out the good stuff, just don't tell Alexander."

"Your secret is safe with me," Jace assures him.

"Good," Magnus says, heading towards the liquor. "Whiskey, gin, scotch or vodka?"

"It's _definitely_ too early to drink vodka," Jace laughs. "A nice whiskey would go over pretty well right now, though."

"Smooth and refined," Magnus says. "A very good choice."

He pours the amber liquid into a glass, and sets about making his own cocktail before returning to the couch and sliding the whiskey towards Jace.

"Thanks, Magnus," Jace says gratefully, sipping slowly.

"It's my pleasure, Jonathan," Magnus smiles. "Now, what can I help you with?"

Jace swallows nervously. "It's Simon."

"Is he okay?!" Magnus asks worriedly.

"He's fine," Jace assures him.

"Are you two having relationship issues, then?" Magnus questions.

"No," Jace says. "Absolutely not. In fact, things are going great."

"I'm glad," Magnus smiles. "What is it then?"

"He's… asked me to meet his family," Jace says quietly. "I've never done that before and I figured since you are by far the most experienced person as far as relationships are concerned, you might have some tips for me."

"Oh, your one-night-stands never required this of you, did they?" Magnus teases.

"That would defeat the purpose of a one-night stand, would it not?" Jace deadpans.

"Touche," Magnus acknowledges.

"Look," Jace interjects, "This is obviously really important to Simon, even if he's told me there's no pressure. He's closer with his family than I ever had the chance to be, so I just want to make sure this goes well for him."

"That's admirable, Jonathan," Magnus says. "Unfortunately, it's been several centuries since I've had to meet anyone's family. With Alexander, I already knew most of you before we started dating, so it was really just Max I had to worry about."

"Oh," Jace says, moving to get up. "I'm sorry to bother you, then. I'll go."

"Jonathan, sit," Magnus says gently. "You're not a bother. If anything, I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, but I do have some advice, if you'd like to hear it."

"Yes," Jace nods. "I wouldn't be here, if I didn't want your help."

"Just be yourself. Don't overthink everything and just enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Easier said than done," Jace sighs.

"I know," Magnus says gently. "Just forget everything for one day. Focus on Simon and leave everything else behind. Just be Jace. Do you understand, Jonathan?"

"I do,' Jace nods. "Thanks, Magnus."

Jace moves, surprisingly, to hug the High Warlock, who easily returns the friendly gesture before Jace can second-guess his decision. "You're welcome, Jonathan."

"You take care of my Parabatai for me, okay?" Jace whispers.

"Absolutely," Magnus smiles. "Good luck, Jonathan."

"I'll need it," Jace nods.

With that, the hug breaks, and Jace sees himself out to head to the Institute for the day.

* * *

That evening, as he cuddles with Simon in a canoe at the boathouse after a long day of hunting demons, Jace makes up his mind.

"Sunshine?" Jace asks into the darkness.

"Yes, Angel?" Simon says sleepily.

"I want to meet your family," Jace breathes out.

"Are you sure?" Simon questions, "You know I won't be mad if you don't want to, yet."

"I'm sure," Jace nods, and he can feel, if not see, Simon's smile in the darkness which makes all of his nerves worth it. Jace would walk through the fires of hell for Simon Lewis, if he asked.

"I love you, Angel," Simon says, and he places the most feather-light of kisses on Jace's lips.

* * *

When Jace walks into the boathouse about a week later, he hears Simon before he sees him.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either, Becks," he says cheerfully and Jace can hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too, Becks," he continues. "See you soon!"

"Hey, Sunshine," Jace greets, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he hangs up the phone.

"Angel!" Simon greets happily. "You're off duty early today."

"Yeah," Jace nods. "Alec gave all of us the rest of the day off barring an emergency."

"That's great!" Simon beams. "Sorry that the place is a mess,"

"Si," Jace laughs. "I basically live here every night, it's okay. Who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh!" Simon exclaims. "That was my older sister, Rebecca. One of the two people you'll be meeting, along with my mother."

"What about your Dad?" Jace questions.

"My father died when I was younger, Angel," Simon admits. "He had a heart attack."

"Oh, Sunshine," Jace says, gathering his boyfriend into a hug. "I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Angel," Simon soothes, cutting Jace off. "You didn't know."

"I bet he'd be so proud of you, you know?" Jace tells him. "How could he not be? You're amazing, Si."

"Thank you, Angel," Simon says, kissing Jace sweetly. "For the record, you're pretty amazing, yourself."

"Do you want to go lie down in a canoe and cuddle?" Jace asks. "I kind of want to hold you right now."

"I'd like that," Simon nods.

* * *

The next weekend, Simon rings the doorbell at his childhood home, and takes Jace's arm in his as he waits for his mother or sister to answer the door.

"You ready, Angel?" he asks Jace.

"As long as you're by my side, Sunshine, I'm ready for anything," Jace admits.

Simon leans up slightly, and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Jace's neck.

Neither hear the door swing wide.

"Well, well, well, little brother," Rebecca teases. "You're certainly not the kid I used to read stories to if you can kiss like that."

Simon jumps away from Jace as if he's been burned and blushes bright red. "Damn it, Becks! I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," she says, laughing. "I've missed you, little bro."

Simon's skin returns to his normal colour as he smiles, and embraces his sister. "I missed you too, Becks."

"And who might this be?" Rebecca says, pulling back.

"I'm Jace," Jace introduces himself, holding out his hand. "I'm your brother's boyfriend."

Rebecca looks Jace up and down with a considering glance.

"He's hot and polite," she winks at Simon. "You picked a good one, little bro."

Simon blushes again, embarrassed. Rebecca laughs.

"Please excuse my brother, Jace," she says, moving to hug him. "I'm assuming you already know how he gets when he's embarrassed but I feel the need to apologize anyways."

"I find it endearing when he's embarrassed, actually," Jace intones, hugging Rebecca back.

"Of course you do," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Angel!" Simon smiles. "I find you quite endearing too."

"You should come in before you both get colds," Rebecca suddenly remembers. "It's cold today, right?"

"It usually is in December, Becks," Simon laughs. "I know you live in New Jersey, but New York isn't far enough away for you to forget that."

"I wish," Rebecca teases.

"Hey!" Simon exclaims.

"Ahem," a voice calls, causing the three in the entryway to turn.

Jace realizes this must be Simon's mother. She's a petite woman, with graying black hair that curls down to the middle of her back.

"Mom," Simon introduces. "This is my boyfriend Jace Herondale. Jace, this is my mother, Elaine Lewis. And you've already met my sister Rebecca, or as I call her, Becks."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lewis," Jace says, holding out his hand for another handshake only to be pulled yet again into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Jace," she says. "As you can tell, we hug in this family. You can call me Elaine."

"Thank you, Elaine," Jace nods. "You have a beautiful home."

"That's very kind of you to say, Jace," she smiles. "Would you and Simon like some hot chocolate to warm up?"

"That'd be great, Elaine," Jace says, and Elaine exits to the kitchen, with Rebecca following.

"Sunshine?" Jace asks. "What exactly is hot chocolate? It sounds bizarre."

"It's basically cocoa powder and some hot water with milk," Simon tells him, noticing the way Jace's face twists. "It's really good. Have I ever steered you wrong, Angel?"

"No," Jace admits.

"Just try it then, okay?" Simon asks. "If you don't like it, it's okay but at least try."

"Okay," Jace agrees, just as Elaine and Rebecca come in with 4 mugs, a kettle, a jug of milk, and a bag of miniature round things Jace doesn't recognize.

Elaine pours the hot water into the mugs, and adds a small amount of milk before Rebecca stirs the liquid in each mug with a spoon. As she does, Elaine tears open the bag of miniature round things.

Rebecca passes the mugs around, and Jace sips curiously but cautiously, only to find…

"This is amazing!" he exclaims.

"I told you," Simon whispers, smugly.

He takes the miniature round things, and adds them to his hot chocolate.

"What are those," Jace whispers, once Simon has taken his first sip.

"They're marshmellows, Angel," Simon whispers back. "Just put them in your hot chocolate and enjoy."

Jace grabs a handful and sprinkles them gently into the chocolatey goodness, before taking a sip.

"Oh, wow!" he whispers excitedly to Simon.

"Good, right?" Simon whispers back.

"So good," Jace agrees.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Elaine are marvelling at the two in front of them. They've never seen Simon this happy.

"Jace?" Elaine asks, getting the pair's attention.

They startle, but quickly compose themselves.

"Yes, Elaine?" Jace replies.

"Simon is going to stay for dinner, tonight," she says. "I was wondering if I should set the table for 3, or 4."

Jace looks around, before looking back at Elaine.

"Set it for 4, Elaine," Jace says, nodding, before raising his mug. "And if it isn't a bother, I think I'm going to need a lot more of this."

"You've got it," she laughs.

* * *

**AN #2: **And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed the story! I'd love to hear your feedback.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
